


Искусство падать и попадать

by Bathilda



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, АУ, Юмор, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Цирку «Зималетто» мешает выступать одна вредная чиновница. Катарине Пиштол мешает жить один настырный директор цирка.





	Искусство падать и попадать

**Название:** Искусство падать и попадать

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** Мурлыча и Данка Крысь

 **Размер:** миди (8 122 слова)

 **Задание:** фобии и страхи

 **Персонажи:** Катя, Андрей

 **Категория:** джен

 **Жанр:** юмор, драма, АУ

 **Рейтинг** : G

 **Краткое содержание** : Цирку «Зималетто» мешает выступать одна вредная чиновница. Катарине Пиштол мешает жить один настырный директор цирка.

 

За годы существования городской ратуши в ее стенах происходило столько всего, что работавшие здесь уже ничему не удивлялись. Одна чета Матаничков с их тремя свадьбами, двумя разводами и регистрацией семерых детей чего стоила. Так что двое мужчин, появившихся в этот день в главном холле, вызвали заинтересованные взгляды не из-за своего необычного внешнего вида — мало кто сочетает деловой костюм с банданой, а обтягивающие кожаные брюки с шерстяным кардиганом, — а исключительно потому, что были высокими, статными и очень привлекательными.

— Что за?.. — воскликнул тот, что был в бандане, получив из рук дежурного распорядителя мятый лист бумаги в пятнах неясного происхождения.

Судя по перстням и серьге в ухе, это был самый что ни на есть типичный цыган. Он собирался добавить несколько крепких выражений, но спутник ткнул его локтем в бок. Можно было бы подумать, что такое возмущение вызвал непрезентабельный вид бумаги: действительно, кому приятно, когда в городской ратуше тебе выдают такое вот безобразие. Однако на самом деле мужчина был недоволен красовавшимся внизу штампом, на котором большими буквами было написано: «Отказать».

— Уважаемый, это что такое? — обратился он к распорядителю, для наглядности сунув тому под нос полученный листок бумаги.

Распорядитель, седой как лунь, благообразный старичок, надел пенсне и, изучив документ, ответил скрипуче:

— Отказ.

— Это я вижу, — сквозь зубы ответил цыган. — Почему? На каком основании? У меня здесь все правильно написано. Вот, видите? Что это за безобразие? Я буду жаловаться!

— Конечно, это ваше законное право, — невозмутимо согласился распорядитель. — Бланки для жалоб можно взять в тринадцатой комнате каждую третью среду месяца с трех до пяти. Заполняется в двух экземплярах, ответ придет в течение месяца.

Мывшая неподалеку пол уборщица едва слышно хихикнула. Недовольный услышанным, цыган посмотрел на календарь и шумно выдохнул: третья среда была вчера.

— Я хочу поговорить с тем, кто поставил отказ, — сказал он. — Сейчас же.

— Прием по предварительной записи, — все так же спокойно ответил распорядитель.

— Отлично, записывайте меня, — мужчина облокотился на стол, всем своим видом давая понять, что без боя он не уйдет. — На ближайшее время.

Старичок пожевал губами, полистал лежавший перед ним журнал для записей и сказал:

— Сегодня в два пятнадцать ровно. Прием заканчивается в половину третьего. Устраивает?

— Да-да, записывайте уже!

Распорядитель, не торопясь, сделал запись в журнале, затем взял листок бумаги, каллиграфическим почерком вывел на нем имя посетителя, поставил печать и протянул мужчине.

— Шестьдесят шестая комната: третий этаж, вверх по лестнице слева, пройдете до конца коридора, повернете направо и подниметесь по лестнице в мансарду. Ровно в два пятнадцать, — повторил он, — опоздание может являться причиной для отказа в приеме.

Цыган небрежно убрал бумажку в карман пиджака, потом взглянул на часы, висевшие над головой старичка, и выругался, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд: было два часа двенадцать минут.

— Пропуск выписывается только на одного посетителя, — сообщил распорядитель, когда спутник цыгана ринулся вслед за ним к лестнице.

Закатив глаза, он крикнул товарищу в спину:

— Удачи!

— Да, она ему понадобится, — проворчал распорядитель себе под нос и осведомился у дородной дамы, подошедшей к его столу: — Чем я могу вам помочь, любезная сударыня?

 

* * *

Андро был зол. Даже не так: он был в ярости. Он ведь все сделал правильно! Да, он готов был честно признать, что поздно вспомнил о письме, которое нужно было послать в городскую ратушу, но ведь вспомнил же! Ладно, пусть оно в итоге вышло не слишком аккуратным, потому что писал его Андро прямо в процессе отмечания череды удачных выступлений, однако по содержанию претензий к нему быть не могло. Андро еще с детства наизусть выучил нужную формулировку, так почему его цирку отказали в праве выступать в городе?

Медные цифры «66» на двери нужного кабинета сияли так, словно были только что начищены. Прежде чем распахнуть дверь, Андро мрачно подумал, что здесь не хватает еще одной шестерки.

— Вы что себе позволяете! — вскинулась сидевшая за столом напротив входа чиновница.

Андро потер ушибленную о низкий скошенный косяк голову и в один шаг оказался у стола.

— Это что такое? — рявкнул он, бросив письмо на стол и шлепнув по нему ладонью.

— Невоспитанный посетитель, — мрачно ответила чиновница, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшаяся довольно молодой и страшненькой. Звали ее, если верить табличке на столе, Катарина Пиштол. — Вас не учили стучаться? Выйдите немедленно!

— Я по записи, — злорадно ответил Андро, махая выписанной распорядителем бумажкой так усердно, что ударился локтем о вешалку, — и никуда не пойду, пока вы не ответите, что вот это вот такое. Почему отказ?

— В соответствии со статьей восьмой «Закона о цирках», — холодно пояснила Пиштол, глядя на Андро, как на таракана, застуканного в любимой кружке.

— Именно! — торжествующе воскликнул Андро. — Я подал прошение о праве выступить с представлением в вашем городе в полном соответствии с этой статьей. Заранее, как написано в законе. У меня все правильно, и не говорите, что это не так.

Вместо ответа Пиштол — полтора метра очкастого презрения, закутанного в серо-буро-малиновый балахон, — встала и взяла с полки шкафа увесистый том. Бухнув его перед Андро, она сразу же открыла его на нужной странице и ткнула пальцем в строчку:

— Читайте.

Прищурившись — вдаль Андро видел гораздо лучше, чем вблизи, — он прочитал: «§8.2. Прошение может быть отклонено по решению уполномоченного органа без объяснения причин отказа».

— Это еще откуда? Не было тут раньше такого, — нахмурился Андро.

— Новая редакция закона, — сухо ответила Пиштол. — Вступила в силу в начале года. У вас все? В таком случае прошу вас немедленно покинуть мой кабинет.

Андро, еще не успевший толком переварить убийственную новость, поднял руки, сдаваясь, и попытался выиграть время, чтобы что-нибудь придумать.

— Боюсь, мы начали знакомство не с той ноты, — сказал он со своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. — Простите, если я был невежлив. Я просто очень волнуюсь за судьбу своего цирка. — Он сел, не спрашивая разрешения, и продолжил: — Позвольте представиться: Андраш Ждан, как вы уже поняли, директор цирка «Зималетто». Мы вчера прибыли в ваш чудесный город и очень, очень хотим выступить здесь с представлениями, как делаем каждый год.

— Исключено, — отрезала Пиштол.

— Но почему? — взвыл Андро, снова дав волю раздражению. Увы, терпение его было безгранично лишь на манеже. — Нам всегда давали разрешение, мы пользуемся огромным успехом. На наши представления придет весь город, дети будут в восторге. Вы же не хотите лишить их такого праздника? — патетически воскликнул Андро, взывая к светлым чувствам Пиштол.

Но, судя по всему, светлых чувств у нее не было в принципе.

— Бродячий цирк — не лучшее место для детей, — сказала она.

— Что значит «не лучшее»? Это… это дискриминация какая-то! Да у нас всяко веселее, чем в вашей ратуше, — запальчиво отозвался Андро. — А если вы намекаете на то, что мы крадем детей, то это ложь, я на вас в полицию за клевету жалобу подам, ясно? И вообще, раньше вас это не останавливало, мы всегда получали разрешение.

— Раньше выдачей разрешений занималась не я, — с явным сожалением сказала Пиштол и поправила карандаш на своем столе. — Отказ обжалованию не подлежит.

Андро еще раз, уже внимательнее оглядел ее стол, на котором все было разложено словно по линейке, и наконец все понял. Он не понаслышке знал, что бороться с такими мымрами-аккуратистками — задача не из легких, и принял тактически верное решение временно отступить.

— Что ж, в таком случае, всего доброго, — вставая, сказал Андро.

— Прощайте, господин Ждан, — с видимым облегчением откликнулась Пиштол.

Андро коротко кивнул ей и вышел, думая про себя: «Ну уж нет, так легко ты от меня не отделаешься».

 

* * *

Андро унаследовал «Зималетто» два года назад, когда его родители решили, что им слишком тяжело жить в дороге, и с тех пор самым большим его страхом было подвести труппу. Нигде и никогда у него еще не было проблем с разрешением на выступления, а тут нате вам, какая-то мымра получила власть и ставит ему палки в колеса.

Услышав от Андро неприятное известие, циркачи, как обычно, заговорили разом, перебивая друг друга.

— Ты наверняка что-то не так сделал, — обвиняющим тоном сказал Алекс. — Если нам не на что будет купить мясо Фобосу и Деймосу, я скормлю им тебя.

— Не переживай, Андро, все наладится, — подбодрила его Кира.

— Ой, да зачем нам какое-то разрешение? Мы, между прочим, в свободной стране живем, хотим — и выступим, — фыркнула Викинка.

И это когда до ежегодного Королевского фестиваля оставалось всего ничего! Им повезло быть приглашенными туда, где можно целую неделю давать представления, собирая гарантированные аншлаги, и заработать приличные деньги. Туда, где имелся шанс, хоть и призрачный, заинтересовать кого-то из королевской семьи настолько, что «Зималетто» в результате обретет покровителя, а то и спонсора. Ну и главное: победитель в номинации «Лучший передвижной цирк» — да-да, только так и никак иначе, ни в коем случае не «бродячий»! — получал право целый год выступать в Столице без оплаты разрешения. В отличие от остальных городов — там надо было выложить круглую сумму, которой у «Зималетто» не было.

Королевское министерство развлечений было безжалостно, оно выделяло участникам землю, но за ее аренду надо было платить из своего кармана. Кроме того, в Столице все было намного дороже, и это значило, что на корм животным уйдет гораздо больше денег, чем обычно. Люди-то могли поголодать немного, животные — нет. А еще артистам «Зималетто» нужно было обновить костюмы для блистательной столицы — опять расходы. В общем, несмотря на успешные выступления в течение всего лета и перспективу приличной выручки на фестивале, цирку требовались деньги, а заработать недостающую сумму можно было только в этом местечке с незатейливым названием Новый городок. Но у Андро на пути встала грымза Пиштол, и теперь все планы были под угрозой. В Заречинске уже стоял другой спешивший на фестиваль цирк ‒ косящий под заморский «Шелковый путь», а в Зеленые холмы путь «Зималетто» был заказан с тех пор, как у Андро вышло небольшое недопонимание с бургомистром.

— Так, спокойно! — Ромча, лучший друг Андро, пришел ему на помощь. Одернув кардиган, он сказал наставительно: — У нас еще есть целых два дня, чтобы получить разрешение! Да за это время можно на Эверест сбегать и вернуться. Пока что репетируем, как обычно, и не нервничаем, разрешение будет у нас в кармане.

Старый Жукел, уже слишком дряхлый, чтобы сторожить цирк, поднял голову и глухо гавкнул, словно соглашаясь с Ромчей.

— Да? И как ты собираешься это провернуть? — поинтересовался Андро, рассеянно отметив, что красный бархат, которым были обиты бортики манежа, совсем полинял и вытерся. Надо бы поменять, но на какие шиши?

— Я? — притворно удивился Ромча. — Амиго, это ты у нас директор цирка, и к тому же общался с этой Медузой Горгоной, поэтому делать все придется тебе. Но ты не волнуйся, мы все тебе поможем. Ну-ка, маленькие партизаны, идите сюда, — неожиданно сказал он. — Идите, идите, я знаю, что вы там.

К ним присоединились невесть откуда взявшиеся дети, будто бы материализовались из воздуха. Что-что, а прятаться цирковые детишки умели виртуозно.

— Ты что это задумал? — забеспокоилась Мария, обнимая своего Горку.

— Не пущу, — категорично заявила Светла, притягивая к себе Петро и Стасю.

— Вы меня ранили в самое сердце, — прижав руки к груди, заявил Ромча. — Я что, людоед какой? Все с ними будет в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Они будут помогать «Зималетто». Ребята, вы хотите, чтобы мы выступили с представлениями в этом городе, ваши мамы заработали денег и купили вам новые игрушки?

Ответом ему было настороженное молчание: дети хорошо знали Ромчу.

— Ладно, поставим вопрос по-другому: вы хотите выйти на манеж во время выступлений в Столице?

Разумеется, теперь он услышал в ответ дружное: «Да!»

— В общем, план «А» такой…

 

* * *

Утром Катарина проснулась в плохом настроении. В окно светило яркое солнышко, на улице громко щебетали птицы, занавески раздувал легкий теплый ветерок… ничто из этого не радовало Катарину.

«Я счастлива, — сцепив зубы, сказала она себе, встав с кровати. — Мне вовсе не из-за чего хандрить.» Отец всегда говорил, что тот, кто недоволен жизнью, имея здоровые руки и крышу над головой, гневит небеса.

Первые десять лет своей жизни Катарина провела в Ташинском гарнизоне, которым командовал ее отец, и порой ей казалось, что это были лучшие года годы в ее жизни. Со временем воспоминания о Ташинской заставе, о друзьях, с которыми она играла днями напролет, о бородатом дядьке Захаре, отцовском денщике, учившем Катарину стрелять из рогатки, и о многом другом были убраны в дальние уголки сознания. Но иногда, особенно в такие хорошие дни, они всплывали сами собой, надолго портя Катарине настроение.

После смерти мамы, они с отцом немного пожили в Столице, а потом без конца переезжали ‒ такова уж работа дознавателя военного казначейства, на которого переучился отец. Когда Катарина выросла, отец предложил, чтобы она осела где-нибудь и жила обычной жизнью. Катарина отказалась оставлять его, а он сам никак не мог разобраться со своими демонами, которые гнали его вперед, не давая надолго задерживаться в одном месте.

В Новом городе она поселилась два года назад, после смерти отца. Устроилась на работу в Городскую ратушу, где стала самой молодой служащей и первой женщиной на таком ответственном посту. Отец бы ею гордился. Катарина пообещала доказать всем, что достойна этой работы ‒ и доказала. Ее считали ценным специалистом и поручали самую ответственную и, пожалуй, самую нудную работу. Катарина подходила к ней серьезно и со всей душой, требуя того же от окружающих. В результате ей выделили отдельный кабинет, каморку под крышей, и продолжали поощрять важной работой, а коллеги старались избегать. Катарина говорила себе, что это они ее уважали и не хотели отвлекать. Не признаваться же, что никому она здесь была не нужна.

Ее дни теперь почти ничем не отличались друг от друга: она вставала в одно и то же время, делала себе на завтрак яичницу и бутерброд с сыром, собирала обед в судок и шла на работу. Даже обедала она, не выходя из кабинета. Дома Катарина ужинала, немного читала и ложилась спать. Выходные она проводила в библиотеке, за какой-нибудь серьезной книгой. В детстве она запоем читала книги про отважных капитанов, дерзких пиратов, храбрых рыцарей и бесстрашных исследователях и мечтала, что станет путешественницей и объездит весь мир. Отец говорил, что путешествиями на хлеб и на крепкую пару сапог не заработаешь, зато с солидной профессией на столе всегда будет мясо. Теперь, работая в Городской ратуше, Катарина уже не могла на виду у всех читать легкомысленные романы. Ну и ладно, зато «Обзор государственных указов» гораздо полезнее.

* * *

Когда Катарина вышла из дома, ей показалось, что кусты сирени и жимолости в ее небольшом садике зашевелились. Наверняка это Тамми привычно прятался там от своей хозяйки госпожи Марусевой. Та настолько любила Тамми, что почти не спускала его с рук и то и дело целовала в нос, что ужасно не нравилось гордому и независимому псу, который все норовил удрать и провести несколько спокойных часов в соседских садах.

— Сиди, не выдам, — шепотом сказала Катарина кустам и пошла дальше.

Подходя к ратуше, она столкнулась с каким-то долговязым ротозеем, засмотревшимся на памятник эрц-герцогу Франтишеку Первому.

— Простите, — с акцентом пробормотал мужчина, едва взглянув на Катарину, и пошел себе дальше, как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Хам, — буркнула Катарина себе под нос, придя в совсем уж мрачное расположение духа.

В глубине души Катарина догадывалась, что причина ее дурного настроения не только в непрошенных воспоминаниях о прошлом, но и вчерашний наглый тип. Надо же было ему прийти лично! Отказав, она поступила по закону, вот только причины, которыми она руководствовалась, вряд ли убедили бы ее начальство, не говоря уже о директоре цирка. Не всем дано было видеть мир таким, каким видела его Катарина.

Днем Катарина, как обычно, усердно работала, не поднимая головы, а когда настало время обеда она полезла в сумку за своим скромным перекусом… Катарина нахмурилась, и провела тщательный обыск сумки, но безрезультатно. Странно, она могла поклясться, что брала с собой и сэндвич с тунцом, и капустный салат, и яблоко. Делать нечего, не возвращаться же за ними домой. Выбор был невелик: либо оставаться голодной, либо идти обедать в какую-нибудь таверну. Правда, с тавернами все было не так просто.

В других городах найти подходящее по цене заведение в районе главной площади было легче легкого, но только не в Новом городке. Дело в том, что предыдущий бургомистр города, господин Глоци, предписал закрыть все таверны и кофейни, коих тогда было немало, в радиусе километра от ратуши. Сам он объяснял это заботой о гражданах, мол, почти круглосуточный запах еды отвлекал их от работы. Правда же заключалась в том, что незадолго до этого господин Глоци посватался к красавице Вероничке Тарусовой, но та ему отказала, и весь город знал причину: из-за его полноты. «Да с ним в одну постель ложиться страшно, — говорила она подружкам. — Перевернется во сне и придавит ненароком». Откровенно говоря, ее можно было понять. Хоть солидному мужчине и пристало иметь солидный вес, господин Глоци был слишком уж… объемный. Когда булыжники мостовой под твоими ногами кряхтят от тяжести, это заставляет задуматься о безопасности будущей жены. Отказываться от Веронички господин Глоци не желал и сел на диету. А чтобы не мучиться каждый день, проходя мимо таверн, из которых упоительно пахло вкусной едой, запретил их. Да только служащие, в отличие от него, на диету не садились, и потому вскоре во время обеда в самой ратуше стало пахнуть не менее соблазнительно. Скрепя сердце, господин Глоци разрешил снова открыть на главной площади таверны, но не больше двух. Так появились «Козий рог» и «У Михала».

Господин Глоци уже давно ушел на заслуженный покой и наслаждался жизнью в компании жены Веронички, пятерых детей, тринадцати внуков и четырех правнуков, а его запрет на открытие других таверн все еще действовал. Многочисленные прошения об увеличении количества трактиров, поданные еще при господине Глоци, лежали в столе у действующего бургомистра и постоянно пополнялись новыми.

Вздохнув, Катарина вышла из кабинета и направилась в «Козий рог», цены в котором были более демократичны, чем «У Михала», а столов больше. Именно туда ходило большинство служащих.

Однако едва она подошла к «Козьему рогу», как вставший в дверях молодой мужчина преградил ей путь.

— Сто тысяч извинений, любезная госпожа, но мест нет, — огорченно сказал он. — Все забито, яблоку негде упасть, повара все в мыле, официанты с ног сбились, в общем, не можем мы вас сейчас обслужить. Увы и ах, — он развел руками, демонстрируя всю степень своего огорчения.

Если бы не его искреннее сожаление, Катарина решила бы, что она просто чем-то ему не приглянулась, вот он и не хочет ее пускать, ведь она никогда не слышала, чтобы таверна была настолько забита, что отправляла прочь посетителей. Иногда она в обед смотрела в окно и видела, как в «Козий рог» толпой валит народ, и ничего, всем были рады. Как бы там ни было, Катарине пришлось идти к «Михалу». К счастью, там был свободный столик, но, как ни странно, всего один. Нет, конечно, эти две таверны пользовались спросом, но чтобы настолько?

Не успела Катарина сесть за стол и взять в руки меню, как кто-то встал рядом, загораживая ей свет.

— Вы! — невольно воскликнула она, подняв голову.

Прямо перед ее столиком стоял вчерашний нахал, директор цирка, одетый все в тот же темный строгий костюм, который не вязался ни с красной банданой на голове, ни с массивным крестом на груди. В ухе поблескивала золотая сережка, а на длинных пальцах красовались массивные перстни.

— Я, — покаянно ответил тот. — У вас тут свободно? Можно присесть? Признаться, я сегодня не завтракал и просто умираю с голоду, а больше здесь поблизости поесть негде. Но если вы откажете, я пойму, — добавил он, понурившись.

Разумеется, после этого Катарина не могла ему отказать. Ей даже показалось, что все вокруг на секунду замерли, ожидая, что она ответит.

— Садитесь, — обреченно ответила она.

Андро Ждан широко улыбнулся и сел напротив нее. Официант принес ему меню, но господин Ждан, почти не заглянув в него, сказал:

— Бифштекс с кровью, к нему картошку с салом и луком, овощной салат, краюху хлеба и темное пиво.

Официант кивнул и спросил у Катарины:

— Что закажет любезная госпожа?

— Ей то же самое, за мой счет, — не дав Катарине и слова вымолвить, сказал господин Ждан.

— Ничего подобного, — опешив, возмутилась Катарина.

Чтобы незнакомый мужчина платил за нее? Это же неприлично!

— Не любите пиво? Тогда госпоже домашнего вина.

— Да при чем тут это? Я не желаю…

— Вы вегетарианка? — понизив голос, как будто он спрашивал о чем-то неприличном, поинтересовался господин Ждан.

Когда-то чорба мамы Катарины считалась лучшей во всем Ташинском округе, где вегетарианство приравнивалось к безумию.

— Нет, — помотала головой Катрина, да так энергично, что у нее почти растрепался тугой пучок на макушке.

— Отлично, тогда госпоже Пиштол все то же самое, что и мне, — повторил господин Ждан официанту и добавил, обращаясь к Катарине: — Пожалуйста, позвольте мне угостить вас обедом, это самое малое, что я могу сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину за вчерашнее. Прошу вас.

Он посмотрел на нее точно с таким же выражением в карих глазах, какое было когда-то у котенка, встретившегося Катарине по дороге с работы. Катарина тогда взяла страдальца домой, хотя хорошо знала, что от кошачьей шерсти она чихает, задыхается и шмыгает носом. Но перед этим взглядом она была бессильна. Судя по всему, господин Ждан был реинкарнацией того котенка, который, между прочим, будучи пристроен в хорошие руки, вырос в здоровенного наглого кота.

— Хорошо, — капитулировала Катарина.

— Спасибо, — снова улыбнулся господин Ждан, и Катарина вдруг решила, что, пожалуй, он не такой уж нахал, каким она сочла его накануне. — Кстати, можете звать меня Андро.

— Не могу.

— А жаль. Не люблю официоза. ‒ Катарина ничего не ответила, и господин Ждан продолжил: ‒ Знаете, когда-то на этом месте была кофейня, где пекли лучшие калачи и ватрушки во всей округе. Запах стоял — закачаешься и слюной захлебнешься.

— Вы родились в Новом Городке? — спросила Катарина, удивившись. Только местные знали и до сих пор вспоминали про ту кофейню.

— Нет, мне об этом рассказывал отец. Он еще мальчишкой несколько раз приезжал с цирком в ваш город.

— А, так вы из... цирковой династии, — сказала Катарина, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Ее ничуть не интересовал цирк господина Ждана или его семья, но промолчать было бы невежливо. Хотя от одного слова «цирк» у нее бежал холодок по спине.

— Да, мой прапрадед был шутом при дворе эрц-герцога Карла, а когда тот умер, прадед попал в опалу, отчаялся, пустился странствовать и стал зарабатывать тем, что смешил людей. А его дети уже не представляли и не желали другой жизни.

— Значит, вы клоун? — спросила Катарина и хотела было отодвинуться подальше от стола, но тут мужчина позади нее закашлялся, и она передумала: заразишься еще от него чем-нибудь.

— Нет, я не клоун. Я директор цирка.

Тут им принесли обед, и Катарина с тоской посмотрела на свою тарелку. Есть хотелось ужасно, а истекающий соком бифштекс выглядел очень аппетитно, но Катарина не спешила взять нож и вилку, потому что хорошо помнила наставления тетки Юлианы, младшей сестры отца. Та жила в Столице, но охотно навещала Катарину с отцом и учила племянницу уму-разуму. Юлиана считала, что главное в жизни быть счастливой и жить в свое удовольствие, а самый простой способ добиться этого — удачно выйти замуж. Чтобы привлечь женихов, она покупала Катарине модную одежду, которую отец выбрасывал сразу же после отъезда сестры как «неприличную», учила флиртовать (совершенно безрезультатно) и говорила, что в присутствии мужчин девушка должна быть как колибри: быть яркой, весело щебетать, а есть мало и изящно. Однако все эти мысли улетучились у нее из головы, когда господин Ждан с завидным аппетитом набросился на свой бифштекс, и Катарина последовала его примеру.

Оказалось, что господину Ждану был то ли не знаком, то ли глубоко безразличен принцип «когда я ем, я глух и нем»: активно жестикулируя, не забывая при этом про еду, он рассказывал Катарине о городах, в которых побывал его цирк, о забавных происшествиях, случившихся с ними в дороге, о странных традициях некоторых мест, о цирковых тигре и льве, Фобосе и Деймосе, которых он «лично выкармливал из бутылочки», о том, что его бабка по материнской линии умела видеть будущее, и этот дар немного передался ему.

Катарина внимательно слушала его, хотя ее то и дело что-то отвлекало. Мужчина у нее за спиной душераздирающе кашлял, девушка за столиком слева роняла столовые приборы, девушка справа куда-то без конца отлучалась, каждый раз задевая стул Катарины своими многослойными юбками и звеня множеством украшений. Катарина не заметила, как все доела, а когда поймала себя на том, что смеется над очередной шуткой господина Ждана, то даже не расстроилась такому предательству собственных принципов. И вовсе он не был никаким хамом и опасным типом, а был он очень общительным мужчиной, вполне обаятельным и даже симпатичным. В некотором роде, быстро сказала самой себе Катарина, поймав себя на опасных мыслях.

— Вот видите, — сказал наконец господин Ждан, поставив локоть на стол и положив подбородок на руку, — мы вовсе не такие страшные и ужасные, как вам казалось. Разрешите нам выступить в Новом Городке, ну чего вам стоит?

С этими словами он вынул из кармана сложенный лист бумаги и протянул его Катарине.

— Вам и вашим друзьям — бесплатный вход на все представления, — лучезарно улыбнувшись, добавил он.

Сначала Катарина даже не нашлась, что ответить. Она-то уже начала видеть в нем хорошего человека, а он!.. «Не такие страшные и ужасные»! Да они еще хуже!

— Да вы… да вы… — Катарина встала из-за стола и отчеканила: — Не дождетесь!

И, выхватив у него бумагу, порвала ее.

Из трактира Катарина вышла, кипя от злости и возмущения. Она никогда еще не чувствовала себя такой дурой, даже когда в школе Дануц, самый популярный мальчик в классе, пригласил ее на свидание, а сам не пришел, и наблюдал с приятелями из-за угла, как Катарина его ждет и плачет. Не нужен Новому Городку никакой цирк! Тем более с таким беспринципным директором. У такого, чего доброго, хищники на зрителей кидаются. А горожанам хватит драматического театра, городской оперы и кукольного балаганчика дядюшки Ронни, вот так-то.

 

* * *

— Я все сделал, как договаривались!

Возмущению Андро не было предела. Он к ней со всей душой, обедом накормил, разговорил, очаровал, а она? Грымза — она и есть грымза!

План, придуманный Ромчей, был прост: Андро должен был уболтать Пиштол дать им разрешение. В конце концов, чем-чем, а привлекательностью и обаянием он не был обделен. Вопрос был лишь в том, как заставить вредную чиновницу провести хоть пять минут в компании Андро, но и с этим не возникло проблем. Дети следили за Пиштол, и как только они сообщили, что она берет обед с собой на работу, Ромча понял, что дело в шляпе. Только и надо было, что вытащить еду у нее из сумки — плевая задача для великого мага и фокусника Милко, ловкость рук которого не знала себе равных, — да позаботиться о том, чтобы она пошла именно в таверну «У Михала». Наплести ей, что в «Козьем роге» не осталось мест, было легче легкого, а вот «У Михала» действительно свободным был только один столик, и все благодаря труппе «Зималетто», заявившейся в таверну почти в полном составе. Совместная трапеза сближает, это всем известно, и какая женщина из плоти и крови устоит перед таким красавцем, как Андро? Выяснилось, что есть такая, и имя ей Катарина Пиштол.

— Нет, амиго, ты поторопился, — обвиняющим тоном сказал Ромча. — Она, конечно, тоже хороша. Воротить нос от такого ухажера! Да только и ты пер напролом. Мы о чем говорили? Ее надо было обаять, заговорить, околдовать. Ну, там, проводить до работы, подкараулить вечером, довести до дома, а уж потом, за завтраком действовать и просить ее обо всем, что хочешь.

— Я хотел, чтобы все побыстрее решилось, — душераздирающе вздохнул Андро и в сердцах стащил с головы бандану. — Кто ж знал, что она такой крепкий орешек? Она ведь так на меня смотрела, что я не сомневался: все, она попалась!

— Да только она не попалась, а ты попал, — сказал Алекс, поигрывая кнутом, который носил исключительно для создания нужного образа. — Хорошо еще, что хозяин «У Михала» должен был твоему отцу, иначе мы разорились бы на обеде.

— Отставить панику, — твердо заявил Ромча. — У нас еще есть план «Б».

 

* * *

Вечер Катарина планировала провести как обычно, тихо и спокойно, но этим ее мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Едва она пришла домой, переоделась в удобное платье и поставила на плиту чайник, как на улице послышался какой-то странный шум. Накинув на плечи шаль, Катарина вышла из дома, встала поодаль кучки соседей и, увидев происходящее, буквально онемела. По улице шла целая процессия. Впереди гордо шествовали два мальчишки, стуча в барабаны. За ними шла девочка лет десяти, ловко жонглируя полосатыми мячиками. Высокая рыжеволосая девушка за ней жонглировала еще большим количеством предметов: и мячами, и булавами, и даже горящим факелом, и от этого зрелища захватывало дух. Остановившись на несколько мгновений, девочка и девушка, не переставая жонглировать, обменялись парой мячей и пошли дальше. За их спинами богатырского сложения мужчина вертел над головой тяжелые гири, с такой легкостью, будто они были невесомыми. Пудели с умилительными мордочками танцевали на задних лапах и выполняли команды симпатичной, ярко накрашенной девушки. На вороном коне невероятной стати гарцевала без седла красавица в откровенном красном платье и с распущенными темными волосами. Хрупкая блондинка танцевала с лентой, делала изящные пируэты, ходила колесом и изгибалась так, как, казалось, не должно гнуться человеческое тело. Высокий мужчина — Катарина узнала его, это он врезался в нее утром — достал из нагрудного кармана невероятной длины цветочную гирлянду, а из высокого цилиндра ‒ голубя и кролика.

Циркачей было не так уж много, но они были такие яркие, шумные и активные, что, казалось, они шли бесконечным потоком, и каждый из них делал что-то невообразимое, от чего высыпавшие из своих домов жители взрывались восторженными аплодисментами. При виде циркачей сердце у Катерины встало комом в горле, дыхание сперло, и она принялась судорожно вертеть головой, разглядывая каждого артиста. К счастью, она не увидела среди них тех, кого опасалась увидеть, и постепенно успокоилась. Когда пульс у Катарины перестал зашкаливать, она с неохотой признала, что смотреть на это импровизированное представление с доставкой на дом было увлекательно, а некоторые трюки просто завораживали.

А потом Катарина заметила господина Ждана. Тот шел среди циркачей и выкрикивал: «Цирк «Зималетто», уникальный и невероятный! Мы умеем то, чего не умеет никто другой! Великолепные, неповторимые, потрясающие циркачи «Зималетто» счастливы показать вам свои номера! Только здесь и сейчас для вас выступают: обворожительная наездница Викинка, великий маг Милко, бесстрашная гимнастка Кира, чудо силач Серго и другие поражающие воображение артисты!»

Наконец, циркачи остановилась — аккурат перед домом Катарины, надо сказать, — и их тут же обступили зрители. Дети гладили собак и лошадь, мужчины глазели на очаровательных циркачек, их жены, одним глазом неодобрительно косясь на мужей, вторым поглядывали на силача в трико или на ловкого накачанного юношу в безрукавке на голое тело. Разумеется, циркачам начали задавать разные вопросы о лошади, собаках, фокусах и представлениях на манеже. Их не всегда удавалось разобрать в общем гвалте, но Андро постарался, выцепил нужный и ответил громко, так что все, включая Катарину, его услышали.

— Увы, мы и сами не знаем, когда начнутся представления. — Он развел руками. — Возможно, нам придется покинуть ваш славный город, так и не показав всего, что мы умеем. Госпожа Пиштол, — он слегка поклонился в сторону Катарины, — считает невозможным дать нам разрешение.

Теперь взгляды соседей были направлены на нее.

— Да, в полном соответствии с законом, — сказала она не так уверенно, как ей хотелось бы.

— Мам, я хочу в цирк! — сказал малыш Янош, дернув мать за юбку.

— Цирка не будет, — не сводя осуждащих глаз с Катарины, ответила госпожа Матильда.

От этих слов нижняя губа у Яноша задрожала, и Катарина, наспех пробормотав «проститемнепора», ретировалась домой под аккомпанемент нараставшего детского рева.

* * *

Утром Катарина обнаружила, что ее почтовый ящик битком набит письмами, от написанных взрослым почерком и с аргументацией на три страницы, почему цирку «Зималетто» следует разрешить выступления, до откровенно детских, с каракулями вроде: «Пажалуста, дайте цырк, очен хочеца». На работу Катарина пошла, гордо выпрямив спину, пусть все знают, что на такой шантаж она не поддается.

Продолжилось утро так же плохо, как и началось: не успела Катарина зайти в ратушу, как господин Матеуш сообщил ей, что ее желает видеть бургомистр. Сию же минуту.

‒ Это что такое? ‒ обманчиво спокойным голосом осведомился бургомистр, бросая на стол перед Катариной свежий выпуск «Нового вестника».

Катарина взяла в руки газету и похолодела. Да будь он неладен, этот господин Ждан! На первой странице красовался заголовок «Гонения искусства, или Верните нам цирк». В статье было гневно написано о том, что власти города отказывают горожанам в праве на развлечения и не дают честным циркачам продемонстрировать свои таланты. Статья дополнялась портретом печального господина Ждана и интервью с горожанами, которые сетовали на отмену представлений, ведь «Зималетто» в городе все очень любили.

‒ И как вы это объясните? ‒ подняв бровь, поинтересовался господин бургомистр.

‒ Законом, ‒ как можно уверенней ответила Катарина.

‒ Я сам мальчишкой не раз ходил на представления этого цирка, потом водил своих детей… «Зималетто» навещает нас почти каждый год, это традиция! — господин бургомистр говорил все громче. — Что в этот раз не так? — вопросил он, дойдя до вершины крещендо.

Катарина задумалась. Сказать правду было выше ее сил, слишком неловко, стыдно, и вообще.

‒ Антисанитария. Нарушение… э-э-э… пожарной безопасности. Эксплуатация труда малолетних, — выдавила она наконец.

Господин бургомистр вздохнул и закатил глаза.

‒ Заключения Главного врача, Главного пожарного и Судьи обо всем об этом есть?

В эти три столпа бюрократии он верил свято, и никогда не нарушил бы их предписания, как бы ни просили его об этом любимые горожане.

‒ Нет, ‒ тихо ответила Катарина. ‒ Но это и так очевидно.

‒ А на «нет», ‒ удушающе ласково сказал господин бургомистр, ‒ и суда нет. Или мы предъявляем гражданам веские причины, по которым цирк «Зималетто» не может у нас выступать, или мы даем соответствующее разрешение. Я ясно выражаюсь? Веские причины, госпожа Пиштол.

‒ Да.

Господин бургомистр любил считать себя защитником горожан от произвола своих служащих и одновременно с этим отцом родным всех, кто работал в городской ратуше.

‒ Времени у вас до конца дня. Вечером жду от вас отчета. Ступайте, госпожа Пиштол.

Катарина молча встала и вышла из кабинета, стараясь не показывать своих чувств.

 

* * *

Шатер «Зималетто» в черно-желтую полоску, стоявший на городском пустыре в окружении цирковых повозок, было видно издалека. Катарина поежилась, потом смело расправила плечи и направилась вперед. Лежавший у входа большой лохматый пес лениво поднял голову при ее появлении, открыл пасть, но вместо того, чтобы гавкнуть, облизнулся и снова задремал.

Цирк встретил Катарину, казалось, напрочь забытым запахом зверей, опилок и карамели. Катарина содрогнулась, и перед ее мысленных взглядом пронеслись сцены из детства, которые она не вспоминала много лет. Дождавшись, когда ее дыхание придет в норму, Катарина шагнула в полумрак. Первым, что она увидела, выйдя к манежу, были спускавшиеся из-под купола широкие полосы светлой ткани. Лишь минуту спустя Катарина, застывшая на месте, заметила зависшую в паре метров от пола гимнастку, державшуюся за ткань.

— Надо укоротить на полкорпуса, — крикнули откуда-то сверху.

Задрав голову, Катарина увидела наверху смутно знакомого юношу — наверняка он был одним из циркачей, устроивших представление на ее улице. Гимнастка — хрупкая и светловолосая, — кивнула и, ловко наматывая вокруг запястий ткань, подтянулась наверх, едва не задев ногами голову девушки-жонглера. По бортику манежа к Катарине приблизились на задних ногах пудели и, повинуясь едва заметному жесту дрессировщицы, залаяли и оскалили зубы.

— Здрассьте, — фыркнула дрессировщица, успокоила собак и выдала им лакомства. — Зачем пожаловали?

— Мария, душа моя, разве можно так с гостьей? — укорил ее до этого сидевший неприметно в сторонке симпатичный шатен и затянулся сигаретой. У него было смутно знакомое лицо, и Катарина вспомнила, что это он не пустил ее в «Козиий рог». Жулики и мошенники! Только теперь ей стало ясно, что ее обед с господином Жданом был подстроен от и до.

— Чем обязаны? — обаятельно улыбнулся шатен, выпустил дым чередой колец и крикнул, обернувшись: — Андро, тут к тебе пришли!

В родной стихии, без банданы и костюма, господин Ждан выглядел не таким самоуверенным, как раньше, но, направляясь к Катарине, он поигрывал кинжалом, словно пытаясь напугать ее. Катарина неожиданно для себя разозлилась — да как он смеет! Это немного уменьшило ее страх, и она решила, что не даст господину Ждану взять верх. В конце концов, в цирках бывали люди пострашнее его, это Катарина знала точно.

— Какими судьбами? — небрежно поинтересовался господин Ждан, подойдя поближе.

— Я пришла с инспекцией, — твердо ответила Катарина, хотя коленки у нее все еще дрожали.

Не зря, не зря она так не хотела цирковых представлений в Новом Городке. Правда, здравый смысл, проявившийся впервые за эти два дня, говорил Катарине, что «Зималетто» приезжает в Новый город каждый год, и ничего плохого никогда не случалось. Но внутренний голос, похожий на голос перепуганной семилетней девочки, продолжал твердить ей, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Гордость, упрямство и тщательно подавляемые воспоминания мешали мыслить рационально и признать ошибку.

— Ну инспектируйте, — хмыкнул господин Ждан, слегка повернул голову и заорал: — Алекс, ты Фобоса и Деймоса уже кормил?

— Нет, — прокричали ему в ответ.

— Лучше начать с инспекции зверинца, — осклабился господин Ждан.

Катарина поправила очки и, стараясь сохранить спокойный тон, заявила: — Нет необходимости. Я уже вижу нарушение правил пожарной безопасности…

— Вот как? — перебил ее невесть откуда взявшийся дылда-фокусник. Он полулежал на бортике манежа, опираясь на локоть, а на лице его застыло брезгливо-недовольное выражение.

— Курение в закрытом помещении, нарушение правил хранения легковоспламеняющихся предметов…

— Какое курение? — удивился шатен.

Катарина перевела на него взгляд: ни сигарет, ни пепельницы возле него уже и в помине не было.

— И угроза официальному лицу при исполнении, — не отступала от своего Катарина и кивнула на нож, который держал в руке господин Ждан.

Разумные аргументы были исчерпаны, пришлось прибегать к надуманным. Катарина, лишь сейчас разглядевшая нож, понимала, что им ее здесь и сейчас точно не убьют.

Циркачи расхохотались.

— Да этим ножом даже нельзя порезать кровяную колбасу, — сказал господин Ждан, изо всех сил скрывая улыбку. — Это метательный нож, у него тупая кромка, видите?

— Андро — лучший в стране метатель ножей, — гордо сказала воздушная гимнастка, в прямом смысле слова спустившаяся с небес на землю.

Катарина хмыкнула.

— Что, не верите? — спросил господин Ждан. — Хотите, продемонстрирую? Да не бойтесь вы, пока вы рядом со мной, вам ничто не угрожает.

Он посмотрел на Катарину немного с вызовом, но в его глазах также плескалось лукавство, и она согласилась. Еще десять минут назад она ни за что на такое не пошла бы, но сейчас она впервые за все время своего визита выбросила из головы все мысли о прошлом, а без них «Зималетто» был просто сборищем талантливых циркачей, а господин Ждан - их жуликоватым директором, и уж точно не душегубом-убийцей.

— Ромча, Теодор, несите щит, — скомандовал господин Ждан, а потом склонил голову набок и хитро прищурился. — Да только за просто так мне что-то доказывать резона нет. Давайте на интерес? Если попаду с десяти шагов с закрытыми глазами со спины в яблочко, вы дадите нам разрешение на выступления?

Катарина чуть помедлила, а потом сказала:

— Хорошо, я согласна. Только если не попадете, то уж не обессудьте.

— Договорились.

Господин Ждан протянул ей руку, и Катарина пожала ее: рукопожатие вышло сильным и деловым.

— С десяти шагов с закрытыми глазами со спины в яблочко никто, кроме меня, не попадает, — сообщил господин Ждан, пока устанавливали щит — большой, круглый, деревянный, с нарисованной в центре мишенью в виде красного круга. — Из всех метателей только я это умею.

Господин Ждан отсчитал нужное количество щедрых шагов от щита, повернулся к нему спиной, а блондинка-гимнастка, встав на цыпочки, закрыла ему глаза плотной черной повязкой. На мгновение-другое он замер, а затем поднял руку, и нож вдруг сам собой оказался в центре мишени, как будто бы господин Ждан был к этому вовсе не причастен. Остальные циркачи зааплодировали, а он сам, сорвав повязку, торжествующе посмотрел на Катарину.

— Когда нам ждать разрешения? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

— Так ведь вы мне ничего еще не доказали, — слегка севшим от волнения голосом сказала Катарина. — Говорите, только вы так умеете?

Проще простого было бы признать поражение, дать господину Ждану разрешение и пойти запить свой позор отцовской наливкой, бережно хранимой уже второй год. Но отец всегда учил ее не отступать и драться до последнего. Он не одобрил бы того, что Катарина сейчас делала, но он бы ее понял. Как он не раз говорил: «Если уж Катке шлея под хвост попала, то ее не остановишь». Такое с ней случалось редко, но случалось. Вот как сейчас.

Подойдя к щиту, она выдернула нож, покрутила его, оценивая баланс, затем отмерила десять шагов.

Нож Катарина метнула, не думая, как учили, мысленно представляя, как он вонзается в точно цель. Даже не глядя, по реакции окружающих, она поняла, что попала.

— Вот видите, так любой может, — сказала Катарина, поворачиваясь к мишени. — Проиграли вы, господин Ждан.

Развернувшись, она направилась прочь из «Зималетто», сопровождаемая потрясенным молчанием. Никто и не пытался ее остановить.

 

* * *

Андро был спокоен. Абсолютно, совершенно, стопроцентно спокоен. Именно поэтому он сейчас не глушил ракию, а упорно метал нож снова и снова. Ничего, он справится, это еще не конец света. Выкрутится как-нибудь. В конце концов, деньги можно занять. Как это сейчас модно называется? Взять кредит? Точно, он возьмет в банке кредит. Или попросит отца, тому в Столице больше доверия. Хотя как он будет смотреть в глаза родителям, которые всю жизнь отдали «Зималетто», и признаваться, что не смог сделать самого простого, он не представлял.

Они надеялись, что после поднятой в газетах шумихи, Пиштол сама сдастся, а если нет, то ее уломает бургомистр, ведь достаточно было одного его приказа, чтобы «Зималетто» выдали разрешения. Они явно недооценили Пиштол, а Андро только подлил масла в огонь и испортил все своими руками. Зачем он предложил это пари, кто его дернул за язык? Кто ж мог предположить, что эта мымра вообще знает, с какой стороны браться за нож?

— Могло быть и хуже, — попытался утешить его Ромча. — Например, нас могли упечь за решетку за неподчинение властям: слышал, что было с ребятами «Айти»?

— Они продавали травку горожанам, — прорычал Андро и снова метнул нож.

— Ну да, пример не слишком удачный, — смущенно согласился Ромча. — Да хватит уже, ты эту доску скоро в щепу раскрошишь! А деньги мы найдем, не переживай.

Андро ничего на это не ответил.

— Дядя Андро, дядя Андро, вам письмо! — к нему мчалась Стася, размахивая конвертом. — От нее!

— От кого? — Андро нахмурился.

На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что письмо от его бывшей ассистентки, сбежавшей три города назад, потому что он якобы ее не ценил, что в переводе с языка Надии на человеческий означало, что он отказался поддаваться ее чарам. Но когда Стася сделала страшные глаза и повторила: «От нее!», Андро понял, о ком шла речь.

— И как оно у тебя оказалось? — строго спросил он.

— Команды перестать следить за госпожой Пиштол не было, — оттарабанила Стася, косясь на Ромчу. — Она после нас пошла прямиком в ратушу. Мы ее решили на площади подождать, по очереди. Когда пришел мой черед, госпожа Пиштол вышла из ратуши, подозвала меня, дала письмо и попросила вручить вам лично в руки немедля.

— Вот видишь, все еще может быть хуже, — сказал Андро Ромче, открывая конверт.

Внутри лежало официальное разрешение на выступление цирка «Зималетто» в Новом Городке. Ромча выхватил бумагу из рук Андро, пробежался глазами и аж присвистнул.

— С чего это вдруг? — риторически спросил он. — Может, это какая подстава?

Андро подумал и покачал головой:

— Нет, не подстава.

Потом кивнул девочке:

— Стася, скажи всем, пусть бросают все дела и бегут расклеивать афиши. Завтра у нас первое выступление.

— Ура!

От избытка чувств Стася прошлась колесом и умчалась звать остальных.

 

* * *

Утром Катарина с трудом заставила себя встать с кровати. Очень хотелось сказаться больной и не идти на работу, но совесть голосом отца сказала строго, что надо уметь признавать свои ошибки, усердно работать и не обманывать начальников. Прихлебывая чай и рассеяно кроша хлеб, Катарина думала о том, как ей теперь вообще жить и быть, когда в дверь постучали.

На пороге предсказуемо стоял господин Ждан. Зачем она вообще открывала?

Захлопнуть дверь Катарина не успела: он с естественной для циркача ловкостью вовремя подставил ногу и, не дожидаясь ее приглашения, которого, впрочем и не последовало бы, зашел в дом.

— Ну что вам еще? — устало спросила Катарина, не глядя на господина Ждана.

— Почему вы дали разрешение? — спросил господин Ждан, удобно развалившись на ее стуле.

— Какая разница? Дала и дала. И вообще, вы разве не в цирке должны быть? У вас же сегодня представление и все такое.

— Успеется, — махнул рукой господин Ждан. Строгий костюм он сменил на свободные брюки, белую рубаху навыпуск и кожаный жилет. Его темные волосы вновь были скрыты банданой. — Тогда другой вопрос: почему вы так не хотели его давать?

Катарина молчала.

— Да ладно вам, скажите. Должен же я знать, из-за чего был весь этот сыр-бор. Чтобы иметь в виду на будущее, мы ведь к вам еще приедем. Я никому не расскажу, честное слово.

Эту историю Катарина никогда и никому это не рассказывала. Но сейчас ей вдруг захотелось, чтобы господин Ждан знал, что она не давала разрешения не из-за капризов или вредности, что у нее была причина, пусть и отчасти субъективная. В конце концов, это было справедливо.

— Я выросла в городке в горах, — сказала Катарина. — Ташинская пограничная застава с расквартированным там гарнизоном. Там почти не появлялись чужие, а когда появлялись, то к ним относились с подозрением, сами понимаете. Но цирк... цирк был совсем другим делом. Цирк, передвижной театр марионеток, странствующие музыканты — их всех с нетерпением ждали, потому что ничего другого в городке не происходило. Больше всего я любила цирк, мне он тогда казался настоящим волшебством. К нам всегда приезжала одна и та же труппа, но когда мне было семь лет, на заставе появился другой цирк. Перед представлением мы с родителями решили немного погулять вокруг шатра, и меня чуть не сбил с ног клоун. — Катарина невольно вздрогнула, но продолжила: — Он появился буквально ниоткуда, вырос прямо передо мной, и как захохочет! Эта неестественная улыбка, страшные глаза, жуткий смех… Он даже на человека не был похож. В предыдущем цирке, клоуны были совсем другие, без грима, а этот меня очень напугал. Я долго плакала, и родители, чтобы меня утешить, повели к цирковому шарманщику с попугаем, который вытаскивал предсказания. Этот попугай меня укусил, когда я хотела его погладить, а потом вытащил предсказание: «Берегись, скоро твоя жизнь изменится». А следующим утром на заставу напали: среди циркачей были шпионы, они открыли ворота. Тот клоун… он убивал прямо в гриме, я успела увидеть его через окно, пока меня не спрятали в погребе. Половину гарнизона вырезали, многие мирные жители погибли, и моя мама в их числе. С тех пор я про клоунов и слышать не могу и цирк не люблю — кто знает, кто в нем может скрываться? А то, что вы детей не крадете, это тоже неправда. Вы-то лично, может, и не крадете, только мы с отцом через два года после смерти мамы поселились в одном маленьком городке, и туда приехал цирк. Я к нему на пушечный выстрел не подходила, и вообще в те дни на улицу не высовывалась, а когда цирк уехал, выяснилось, что у нашей соседки сын пропал, Никола. Оставил записку, что хочет быть фокусником и уезжает с цирком. Ему тогда и восьми лет не было. Конечно, за цирком послали погоню, но это был портовый город, и когда их догнали, они уже частично погрузились на корабль и клялись, что никакого Николы знать не знают. Его так и не нашли. Вот. Так что от цирков одни неприятности, ‒ твердо закончила Катарина. ‒ Я просто хотела уберечь город, какой бы маловероятной ни казалась угроза.

Господин Ждан молчал, и Катарина отважилась поднять на него взгляд, готовая отразить насмешки и презрение, но увидела лишь сочувствие.

— В детстве я мечтал стать воздушным гимнастом, ‒ сказал господин Ждан. ‒ Я учился у наших гимнастов, Юрко и Оллы, им не было равных, и у меня неплохо получалось. Когда стоишь наверху, смотришь вниз и понимаешь, что можешь пройти по натянутому над пустотой канату и не упасть… это потрясающее чувство. А потом я упал. На маты, ничего себе даже не сломал, но так и не смог больше подняться под купол. Ноги дрожали и пробивал холодный пот.

— И от досады начали метать ножи? — невольно вырвалось у Катарины. Вроде как неприлично было спрашивать такое у человека, который поделился с ней личной трагедией, но она не смогла удержаться.

— Нет, ножи я начал метать, потому что у меня это получалось лучше, чем дрессировка животных или фокусы. А вот как этому научились вы?

Катарине уже нечего было терять, поэтому, предложив господину Ждану чаю, она сказала:

— Как-то, еще на заставе, я шла мимо ребят, которые играли в ножички, среди них было несколько моих одноклассников, и мне предложили сыграть с ними. Я проиграла все, что было у меня в копилке. Не отдать долг я не могла, ведь это значило нарушить слово. Отдала — и пошла признаваться папе. А он у меня был военным с суровым нравом. Ругаться он не стал, только сказал, что это мне наука не браться за то, чего не умеешь, а потом стал учить метать ножи. Он-то просто хотел, чтобы я хорошо играла в ножички, но его денщик, дядька Захар, решил, что раз уж я взялась за нож, то должна как следует им владеть, и стал учить меня метать его в мишень. Я и сейчас иногда тренируюсь. Это как связь с папой и дядькой Захаром. Папа умер недавно, а дядька Захар — через пять лет после мамы, он до последнего с нами оставался.

— И плохое зрение не мешает?

— Зрение? — Катарина недоуменно нахмурилась, потом сообразила, усмехнулась и сняла очки, которые привычно нацепила перед тем, как открыть дверь. — Это просто стекло. Меня всерьез не воспринимают, считают сопливой девчонкой, а в очках я выгляжу солиднее. Что ж, если у вас все, то мне пора, я на работу опаздываю, — перешла на деловой тон Катарина.

Господин Ждан долго и внимательно смотрел на нее, а потом спросил:

— А может, ну ее, эту ратушу?

— В смысле?

— Цирк ‒ не такое уж плохое место. У нас нет страшных клоунов, только веселый. Да вы его видели, это наш Ромча, он от вас сигареты прятал. И попугаев с предсказаниями у нас тоже нет. И детей мы не похищаем, клянусь, своих бы куда раздать, а то от их игр у нас барабанные перепонки лопаются и звери по углам прячутся. Зато у нас есть много хороших людей и место ассистентки метателя ножей. Мир посмотрите, себя покажете. И, глядишь, где-нибудь своего друга встретите. Как вам такое предложение?

Катарина хотела ответить, что большей чуши она в жизни не слышала, что она, Катарина Пиштол, дочь подполковника Пиштола, который мечтал видеть ее солидной состоявшейся дамой, обосновавшейся в одном месте, никогда в жизни не будет работать в цирке, потому что это недостойно приличной девушки… но промолчала, растерянно теребя в руках очки. Потом взглянула на них и метко бросила в мусорную корзину.

Господин Ждан тепло улыбнулся:

— Только уговор. «Передвижной», а не в коем случае не «бродячий», хорошо?

 

**Эпилог**

_Из «Столичного вестника»_

«…избалованная развлечениями публика стоя аплодировала циркачам «Зималетто», взявшего приз «Лучший передвижной цирк», и это тот случай, когда награда была целиком и полностью заслуженной. Воздушная гимнастка Кира представила диковинный номер «Полеты на шелковых полотнах», который удостоился громких оваций всех зрителей, включая Его Святейшество Фабрициуса. Фокусник Милко поразил всех, в том числе вашего покорного слугу, обнаружившего, что из кармана его жилета в мгновение ока пропали часы, и нашлись в шляпе фокусника. <…> Гвоздем программы было выступление метателя ножей Андро Ждана из знаменитой цирковой династии Жданов. Никого уже не удивишь метанием ножей вслепую в прекрасную девушку, стоящую у щита, хотя нельзя не признать, что Андро Ждан ‒ первый среди лучших в этом мастерстве. Но никогда еще эта самая девушка не менялась местами с метателем. Безвестная доселе Катарина Пиштол продемонстрировала талант, сравнимый разве что с талантом самого Андро Ждана. Их дуэт и неожиданная смена ролей покорили сердца публики…»


End file.
